


Stolen Moments

by warsfeil



Category: 07-Ghost
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 17:58:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/677238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warsfeil/pseuds/warsfeil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teito and Mikage have a series of stolen moments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stolen Moments

It was a stolen moment. Teito's back was pressed too uncomfortably against the door, and there was a part of him that wanted to point out how silly that was, that he didn't weigh enough to stop anyone who might want to go looking inside the spare mop closet from opening the door, but Mikage's hands were in his hair and Mikage's lips were on his and he couldn't quite get the words out. Not when Mikage was kissing him so earnestly. Not when Mikage's fingers were threading through Teito's hair and combing down in a way that Teito thought should be familiar, should have reminded him of something that he couldn't recall in the bits of pieces of his past. It should have reminded him of being wanted, of being loved, of being more than the sklave he was for most of his memories. 

He didn't remember it, but that was okay, for then, for that moment, when he could feel it anyway in Mikage's touch. Mikage dropped his head down, resting his forehead against Teito's shoulder, and for a split second Teito thought that he'd done something wrong, that Mikage was rethinking their friendship and everything that it was, that maybe Teito _had_ managed to drive him away -- and then Mikage had steadied himself and he was mouthing kisses at Teito's neck, instead. Teito's hands clenched in Mikage's shirt, relief piling onto everything else that he felt and he lost himself for an instant, forgot that they were hiding from everyone and forgot that he was property and forgot about everything else he had forgotten and gasped, the sound loud in his own ears.

The sound seemed to inspire Mikage, and he raised his lips up to Teito's again. That time, Teito responded more readily, keeping his hold on Mikage's shirt like he was afraid Mikage might reconsider it and leave. He didn't doubt Mikage, not anymore, but there was still the automatic fear that's present in Teito all the time, and if it could be quelled by pulling Mikage closer, then that's what Teito would do.

Mikage's tongue slipped past Teito's lips, and Teito had a brief moment of embarrassment because he had absolutely no idea what to do with his own. There was a spike of jealousy at the idea that Mikage learned with someone else, and Teito told himself that it was a stupid thing to be jealous of. Of course Mikage would have had to learn with someone else. And then Mikage faltered; drew back, and Teito realized that Mikage _hadn't_ learned with someone else. Mikage was just so used to jumping into things head on and dragging Teito along with him that he had approached it in the same manner he approached everything else, and Teito hadn't even noticed.

Teito stopped Mikage from pulling back. Kissed him back as hard as he could, drew his own hands up to tangle into Mikage's hair, and tried to reassure him with those touches that if he was doing anything wrong, Teito wasn't noticing. Mikage probably was, of course. It was Mikage, after all, but Teito had a weakness for Mikage. He shouldn't, but he gave up on it as a lost cause awhile ago, so Mikage could have been the worst kisser in the world and Teito wouldn't care even if he had noticed. That was unlikely enough in of itself. Who else would Teito be kissing?

Mikage dropped his hands down to Teito's shirt, spurred on by Teito's movement. Neither of them had quite mastered the art of breathing while kissing, not while it was still so new and overwhelming. Mikage finally broke the kiss, took in a shaky breath and looked at Teito while he moved his hands down to slip underneath the layers of fabric that composed their uniform. 

Was Teito supposed to say something? Looking at Mikage made it _weird_ , gave him too much time to think, even more than he already had. Teito's initial reaction was to turn red. He opened his mouth to snap something, reconsidered before he ruined everything, and leaned forward to nip Mikage's neck, instead. Mikage let out a noise that was halfway between a squeak and a moan, and Teito thought that he would rather like to hear Mikage make that sound again, given how often Teito made incoherent noises that were fairly embarrassing.

Like the one he made just then, when Mikage's hands gave up on getting the shirt off without interrupting anything and just slid underneath it, instead. His fingers were _cold_ , and Teito jerked, letting out a noise of protest that he would like to call a grunt but was about three octaves too high to honestly be called that. Mikage -- Mikage had the nerve to laugh at him, and Teito nipped his neck again, spitefully, and when that didn't get a response, he nipped harder.

The noise Mikage made that time was a -- a _groan_ , deep and satisfied and had enough implications that Teito wanted to turn red again all over again at the fact that he'd made Mikage make it. What did that mean, anyway, that Mikage liked it when Teito bit him? There were words for people like that, words that Teito would definitely be thinking of if Mikage's hands hadn't suddenly found his nipples and taught Teito another valuable lesson. Nipples were sensitive. 

"Nnh--" Teito started, and then Mikage was kissing him again, interrupting any sound that might have continued to come out. Teito couldn't muster any energy to be mad at him. He was too preoccupied trying to kiss back and keep his body from jerking every time Mikage flicked a nipple, rolled it between his fingertips and dragged his nails lightly across it like it was a new toy. It was an attempt that was doomed to failure, and suddenly Teito was glad he was up against the door after all, because it made it easier to stay standing upright when Mikage had the brilliant insight to play with both of them at once.

Uniform shirts were clearly designed specifically to thwart this exact thing, because when Teito reached out for Mikage's, he quickly ran into the same problem that Mikage had. It was significantly harder to remove a uniform shirt from someone else than it was to take off your own, and the problem was only exacerbated when you were distracted by that someone else's hands dragging down your sides. Teito managed to get his hands underneath it and Mikage promptly decided he was bored, withdrawing his hands to go for Teito's belt.

Teito's hips bucked automatically, the brush of Mikage's knuckles enough contact even through his pants that he had to lean his head against Mikage to get the world to slow down. The world didn't have any intentions of listening to him -- or maybe that was Mikage?-- given that his belt was suddenly undone and Mikage's fingers were wrapping around his cock.

" _Mikage_ ," Teito said, and it must have been too loud because Mikage brought his fingers up, pressed them into Teito's mouth and Teito couldn't manage words anymore. It put Mikage a little off balance, and Teito was leaning too heavily on him for support with the way his knees had gone weak. They wound up falling to the floor, all fabric and limbs and cushioning each other's fall.

There was a brief pause on both their parts -- Mikage's to take hold of Teito's hips, shift them up so there was more of a gap for him to get his hand in, and Teito's to move his head far enough back as they were falling to avoid biting off Mikage's fingers or choking himself. On the floor, Teito couldn't think of any good reason to keep them out (and biting Mikage still seemed like a great plan), so when Mikage tightened his grip and slid it up and down, Teito covered for the (embarrassingly loud) moan he made by closing his lips around Mikage's other fingers. 

Mikage shuddered, and Teito felt it go all the way through his own body and reverberate back. He could feel Mikage under him, and he'd never quite thought that lying sprawled on top of someone in a dusty closet could possibly be sexy. Honestly, Teito hadn't really given much of a thought to sex at all, which put him at a considerable disadvantage, if Mikage's porn reading habits were anything to go by.

Teito was used to overcoming disadvantages. He released his hold on Mikage's fingers and relished in the throaty, quiet noise of disappointment that Mikage made. He took a few seconds to breathe, Mikage moving his hand in the same rhythm across Teito's cock. It wasn't easy to get used to, and Teito wasn't sure he wanted to, but the pleasure was steady, something he could think around enough to react. He shifted up, put one knee in between Mikage's legs and put a hand on the floor to steady himself before he reached down to grab where Mikage's cock was tenting his pants outward.

Their uniforms were going to be a complete mess when they were done, Teito was certain, but the moan Mikage made meant that he didn't care in the slightest. There was a sharp sense of victory that came along with it, the knowledge that he'd made Mikage make that noise, that it was for him that Mikage was shifting his hips up for, and that more than anything made Teito want to keep going. 

He fumbled with Mikage's belt, and there was a brief spike of irritation with himself that he couldn't remove it with one hand as easily as Mikage had. Teito brought his other hand up, shifting his position slightly, and Mikage took advantage of the moment to lean up and throw Teito off balance, sending him back against the floor and letting Mikage come down on top of him, mouthing kisses down his neck.

Mikage's lips were hot against Teito's throat and for the first time, Teito regretted how much of the body their uniforms covered. There was a clinking sound, and Teito realized that Mikage had gotten his own belt off. That was a little upsetting, but Teito filed it away as something to be mad about later, something to use as revenge later, when he could think with a level head. Mikage's hands went back onto Teito almost immediately, lifted his hips and Teito let out a moan into Mikage's hair when the motion made their cocks rub together. 

Was it supposed to feel that good? Teito could understand the appeal a little better now. He still didn't get porn, wasn't sure how you were supposed to manage to feel like this if there was only one person, but Mikage's hand was going down to hold onto both of them and Teito's hips bucked again. He discarded the thought. He could figure it out later.

Panting, Teito reached his own hand down. He was shaking, just a little, but he found Mikage's cock and wrapped his grip around it. It stopped shaking. Mikage buried his face into Teito's uniform to let out a muffled moan that was still loud enough that Teito didn't feel nearly as bad about his own noises. 

Neither of them lasted much longer after that. Teito came first, biting down on his own hand to keep from yelling. He smacked his head back onto the floor and saw white, and he wasn't sure if it was because he'd concussed himself or because of the pleasure that was still sending entirely too many signals to every nerve ending in his body. He twitched his fingers slightly, dimly aware that he needed to have Mikage feel the same thing, that he _had_ to have Mikage feel like he was right then --

Then Mikage was letting out a gasp that sounded almost pained, and Teito was about to be concerned before he felt Mikage jerk, felt something warm on his fingertips and then felt Mikage crash down on top of him, trying to rest his weight on his arm so he didn't crush Teito. 

After a second, Mikage moved to the left, still laying on Teito but only partially on him. It left Teito feeling abruptly cold, which wasn't exactly what Teito wanted to be feeling when he was as content and drowsy as he felt right then, but it seemed like Mikage had done it so he could let Teito lay on his shoulder, and Teito supposed that was all right. He could afford to steal another moment. 

Mikage let his hand drift over to trace meaningless lines on Teito's uniform. Teito used exactly enough energy to crack an eye open and make sure that it was his clean hand before letting his eyes shut again. Mikage's fingers slipped back under the uniform shirt, but they felt less like they were made of static now and more like they were the warmth of someone's fingers in his hair that he couldn't remember. Still couldn't remember. Might never remember. 

Mikage's hand slipped down, dipping around Teito's hip and brushed against his back. It was the exact wrong movement in the exact wrong place, and Teito sat upright abruptly, tightening his uniform shirt as he went. For a second, he'd forgotten -- for a second, he hadn't thought of himself as Teito the sklave. For a second, things had been different.

"Teito? Did I do something--" Mikage started, bringing his hand back as though he'd been burned. Teito flushed for a second, and it took him a second to stop feeling so much embarrassment that he couldn't even respond. Mikage didn't need to worry about it. Why would he think it was his fault? He wasn't the one who had forgotten half his past and had been a sklave for a good portion of the other half.

"It's fine," Teito responded shortly, smoothing the wrinkles out of his shirt and doing his pants back up. They weren't in the best condition, but it wasn't anything worse than Teito had worn before after sparring with Mikage. It would hold until he got back to the dorm.

He glanced up at Mikage and immediately felt his stomach twist. Mikage was looking at him like he'd just kicked him in the stomach. Teito could still feel the scar on his back, remember the heat from when it had first been placed there and it was enough that he couldn't just tell Mikage. What would he even _say_? He'd been stupid to even let things get this far--

"I'm sorry," Mikage offered, and Teito's heart clenched. 

"That's not--" Teito started, before cutting himself off and looking back down. He stood up and hesitated. Mikage didn't say anything, simply did his best to clean himself up and make it look like he hadn't just been fucking in a dusty closet. After a moment, Teito held his hand out to Mikage, refusing to look at him.

There was a pause, and then Mikage took the hand, letting Teito help pull Mikage to his feet. 

"We should get back before anyone misses us," Teito said. And then, to soften the blow a little, because he knew the face Mikage was making even without turning around to look at it, "Besides, you need to study, or you're going to fail. They won't let you stay then."

He dropped Mikage's hand and stepped forward to the door, waiting for--

"Aah! You're worried about me being kicked out? I knew you cared!" 

If Mikage's tone was a little more uncertain than usual, if his voice was a little less bright, Teito pretended he didn't notice. He smiled for a second, and then shook it off, opening the door and checking to make sure no one was within range before stepping out.

"Stupid," Teito said, and he couldn't quite keep out the fondness that was in his voice. "I don't care at all."

"I'm so touched! Does that mean you'll help me study? You're always better at remembering things that I am, so--" 

Mikage's tone drifted back to normal, chattering like he always did about studying and the power of friendship and how he would be sure he didn't fail and leave Teito all alone. Once he was a few steps ahead, Teito let himself smile at his back. 

Maybe he could steal just a few more moments.


End file.
